1. Technology Field of the Invention
This invention relates in a totally general sense to the operations involved in checking and adjusting the attitude of motor vehicles in general.
More particularly, it relates to a device for supporting motor vehicle wheels during said operations.
2. Prior Art
For checking their attitude, motor vehicles are generally positioned on suitable vehicle lifts, the runways of which present at least two devices on which the front wheel tyres rest.
Devices are known for installation within a suitable seat in the runways of said vehicle lifts, and comprise a generally circular horizontal plate, which is supported by means enabling it to undergo rotation and translation within the plane in which it lies.
Said means generally consist of balls.
To prevent the plate being subjected to untimely and inconvenient impact and/or stresses, in particular while the vehicle is climbing onto the vehicle lift and descending therefrom, the known art provides for temporarily locking the plate to a base which rests on said lift.
For this purpose locking members such as latches or the like, all manually operated, are applied in various positions.
Such known systems have proved unsatisfactory because they require the intervention of the operator and involve undesirable time loss as he has to move from one to the other side of the vehicle lift each time the plate has to be locked and released.
Moreover to close the latches, the operator has to arrange the plate in a predetermined position in which the latches mate with their respective seats.